Through Catherine's Eyes
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE - NS - Catherine's observations of the other CSIs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same song, uh, I've lost track of the verses, but I'll say it again. I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. And oh, as always, coffee with George would be nice.

* * *

I see the way his brow furrows, the way he looks longingly at her when he thinks no one is watching. I don't think she realizes that she completes his sentences half of the time and that when they work together, it's seamless. They don't really need to talk to communicate. He's yin. She's yang. And yet they are both oblivious.  
  
I take a slow sip from my coffee cup. I'm glad that Greg Sanders is such a coffee aficionado, otherwise I'm sure we'd have to drink the same sludge that day shift does. Something tells me that this is probably going to be another long shift and right now I am relishing the time to sit and slowly taste my coffee.  
  
I glance up as I notice him walking through the door. I smile, he's got a bit of a swagger and an ever present grin. An eternal optimist, and that's why I think the two of them would be perfect for each other. He brings her up and she levels him out.  
  
"Catherine." He greets me as he pours himself a cup of coffee and joins me at the table.  
  
"You're here early, Nicky." I grin at him. He's had some serious curve balls thrown at him over the course of his life, but he always seems to come out swinging and stay on top.  
  
Nick chuckles softly. "Only way I can get a decent cup of coffee without paying four dollars for a latte at Starbucks."  
  
I laugh. Nick can always make me smile. "You could always learn to make it."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shoot up and he lets out a hearty laugh. "Now why would I want to do that? I'd miss getting to have coffee with such a beautiful woman as yourself."  
  
I shake my head and laugh. "You're good for my ego."  
  
He just grins at me and takes a sip from his coffee.  
  
I'm distracted for a moment as Warrick saunters in. Does that man have any idea just how gorgeous he is? And those eyes. Some woman is going to be very lucky some day. For now, I'm just appreciative that the men I work with are so damn good looking.  
  
"Hey, man." Nick greets Warrick, flashing him a grin. These two are like two peas in a pod and yet couldn't be any more different. Somehow they've managed to forge a close friendship and their friendly competition adds something to our team.  
  
"Nick. Catherine." Warrick smiles in my direction as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "Grissom here yet?"  
  
"Don't know, just got here." Nick glances over at the newspaper sitting on the table and I know that he's wondering where the sports page disappeared to.  
  
"He's got a meeting with Atwater. Something about a microscope." Sometimes Gil could be so vague when he left me voicemail. If I'd relayed exactly what he'd said to me, I'm sure that would raise a few eyebrows, but what the rest of them don't know won't hurt them. For now, it's my little secret; ok, so it's his too.  
  
"Oh." Nick acknowledges with his chin and then suddenly his face brightens and I glance over trying to conceal my own smile as Sara walks in.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sara smiles as she glances over at Nick before looking at Warrick and I.  
  
"Sara." I take a sip of my coffee in an attempt to hide my amusement. I glance over at Warrick and I know that he's thinking the same thing I am. Maybe we need to give these two a little push.  
  
"Sara, you look different. Did you cut your hair?" Warrick looks at her curiously and I try not to laugh because I know that Sara did get her hair cut, about a week ago. Sometimes, as good as they are at being CSIs, these guys can be a little slow on the uptake.  
  
Sara poured herself a cup of coffee and smirked at Warrick. "Last week."  
  
Warrick just nodded and glanced over at me as I tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"It looks nice, Sara." I could swear that Nick's drawl was a little more pronounced just then.  
  
"Thanks." Was that a hint of a blush on Sara Sidle's cheeks?  
  
I glance at Warrick again and I can tell he's thinking the same thing I am.  
  
"So, Sara, are you seeing someone new?" I almost laugh at Warrick's question. He knows and I know that Sara's new hairstyle is fully for Nick's benefit, but she'd never admit that.  
  
Sara looked slightly embarrassed by Warrick's question and smirked at him. "So I have to be seeing someone to look nice?"  
  
Warrick chuckled. "A guy would be a damn fool to not ask you out, girl, with or without your haircut."  
  
I glanced at Nick and he looked slightly uncomfortable by Warrick's words. Could it be that our Nicky with his reputation as a ladies man was afraid to ask out Sara Sidle?  
  
"Thanks, Warrick." Sara smiled at him. I was glad that these two had finally become friends. When Sara had first joined our team, they didn't get along at all, and being Grissom, he'd assigned them to work together on numerous occasions and even though the man claims to not be good with people, for them it worked. Now they were good friends.  
  
I glanced at Nick. He was studying Sara and I could tell that maybe he was wondering if Warrick was developing a thing for her. I wish I could just reassure him that Sara seems to only have eyes for him, but if I did that, he'd deny that it mattered to him. The question was how to get the two of them to notice that the other was interested without them knowing they were being pushed together. I'd have to give it some thought. Hopefully I'd be working with Warrick tonight and we could formulate some sort of plan. Heaven knows if I ended up working with Grissom that Nick and Sara would be the last thing on my mind.  
  
And speaking of the man, he's finally here. I glance up and try and temper my smile behind my coffee cup. He meets my gaze for a brief moment and in that moment his eyes tell me volumes.  
  
Grissom glances at Nick over the rim of his glasses. "Nicky, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Nick looks slightly perplexed but nods. "Sure, Gris."  
  
Grissom gestures for him to follow him out into the hallway and part of me wonders if this has something to do with the promotion that both he and Sara applied for. As I watch the exchange through the window, I see Nick's shoulders sag ever so slightly and then he just shrugs and that ever present grin is back on his face. He glances at Sara through the glass for a moment and then I see Grissom's brow furrow and his head nod before they both return to the break room.  
  
I glance at Sara and I'm not sure whether she noticed the exchange between Nick and Grissom or not because she and Warrick are laughing about something that I missed.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom beckons her to follow him. "I need to speak with you for a moment."  
  
She looks at Nick quizzically, but his expression doesn't give away anything as he looks at her. It isn't until after she follows Grissom into the hallway that I see concern flicker across Nick's face. I watch as Grissom tells Sara something and from her body language I'm assuming she's not happy with whatever he's telling her.  
  
The pieces slide together and I realize that part of the message that Gil left me had to do with the promotion which was put on hold in favor of getting a new microscope for the department. I was so distracted by the other things he'd left on my voicemail that I'd sort of filtered them out. No wonder Sara looked somewhat perturbed as she and Grissom walked back into the break room. I knew how much she'd wanted that promotion and I also knew that he'd recommended Nick instead of her.  
  
As she sat down, Sara glanced over at Nick with a slightly hurt expression. He glanced at her and I could tell he was saying something to her with his eyes. I knew that he was exercising restraint because his muscles looked tense and I could tell that he really wanted to give her a hug, but was holding himself in check.  
  
"Ok, we've got a full shift. Nick and Sara, you've got a 419 at the Monaco. Warrick, you and Catherine need to meet Brass at milepost 69 on I- 15." He seemed to be concluding his briefing.  
  
"What about you, Gil?" I queried him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
He had a boyish smirk on his face. "I've got to see a man about some bugs." 


	2. Chapter 2

I never really got to talk to Warrick about Nick and Sara during our case. It was a messy one, the kind that makes you wonder why you really do this for a living. I was tired, Warrick was tired, and by the look on Brass' face, he was tired too. There is just something horrifying about having to bag that many samples, which at the start of the day had been in one piece.  
  
We got back to the lab and began the process of checking the evidence in. I was thankful that David had come to the scene and taken away our multitude of biological samples. He's a good kid. Why he decided to become a pathologist is beyond me, but he's a good kid and I think under the direction of Doc Robbins, he's going to be one of the best medical examiners in the country at some point in his career.  
  
All I want to do right now is go home and soak in a bubble bath, well unless he has other plans. The thought alone brings a smile to my face. Lindsey is away at camp for two weeks so I don't have to worry about explaining to her why 'Uncle Gil' is running around naked in the house. Not that I would have him there like that if she was home. Maybe someday she'll know about us, but for now, no one really knows and we both would like to keep it that way, at least a while longer, although why either of us is waiting is pretty ridiculous considering how long we've known each other.  
  
You know it amazes me how the rest of the team hasn't figured out that Gil and I are together, but then again sometimes you completely miss what's right under your nose, Nick and Sara being a case in point.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, Warrick and I finally finish logging the evidence in and now I think a break is in order. Warrick ambles slightly ahead of me and I can't help myself as my eyes travel down the line of his body. Have I mentioned that he is going to make some woman very happy someday, once he realizes what a catch he is and finds a nice girl with a bit of a wild streak? I can't say that I'm too pleased with most of the girls he hooks up with, at least the ones we get to hear about. He deserves far better.  
  
As we round the corner into the break room, I notice a couple of things that make me want to smile. First of all, Nick and Sara are sitting on the couch. Now that in and of itself isn't very remarkable. I mean they are friends, and they've been known to do that. What strikes me as amusing is the fact that in the split second it took them to notice Warrick and I, the distance between them went from barely perceptible to about six inches. I do my best to try and swallow my smile and walk over to the coffee machine to get some caffeine that I have a feeling that I'll be needing for a little extra energy later. Oh, I did say that a couple of things made me want to smile. Well, as soon as the two of them scooted apart, I would swear under oath that Sara's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Hey, guys, how was your case?" Sara looks a little too interested in my case and I know that she is hoping that neither of us noticed just how close together she and Nick had been sitting.  
  
"Ugly." Warrick responds before I can and as I glance over at him I can tell that he didn't miss what I saw either.  
  
Nick winces. "I heard David's gonna be looking at baggies for quite a while." There is just something about the way he's sitting there that reminds me of that confident swagger he walks with, and I have to wonder what the two of them were talking about before we walked in.  
  
Warrick nods. "Quite awhile."  
  
I take another sip of my coffee and smile. This is really good. If I didn't think he'd take it the wrong way, I'd kiss Greg for making sure we have this to get us through shift. I glance at Nick and Sara and I notice that they are trying really hard to not look at each other, which really piques my interest as to what the topic of discussion was before we walked in.  
  
I set my coffee cup down on the counter. "Have you seen Grissom?" I hope that my tone is casual. I mean it's a normal question, I've asked it numerous times.  
  
"Uh, I think he's in his office." Sara was pretty quick to volunteer the information. There was a time that her interest in Gil worried me, but I think the way she looks at Nick makes it pretty obvious that it's in the past.  
  
I smile at her. "Thanks." For some reason, I feel the need to offer an explanation for why I want to know his whereabouts. I'm not sure if that will fuel suspicion or help defuse it, but either way, the words are out before I even think. "I'm going to see about taking at least one night off while Lindsey's at camp."  
  
As I turn and head out of the break room down the hall towards Grissom's office I can't keep the smile off of my face. I'm hoping that there is some way that I can get him to take the same night off. Now that really would fuel suspicion, but at the same time, the rest of them have to suspect something. Don't they?  
  
I lean against the door frame and study him for a moment and I wonder if he knows I'm there.  
  
"Catherine, you can come in if you want to." There is a playful tone in his voice and I find it a bit endearing that he doesn't even look up.  
  
"No need." I really just enjoy the sight of him, watching him work, watching him eat, and when I get the chance, watching him sleep. Who would have ever thought that I'd fall for a geeky scientist?  
  
He glances up and I smile. "Did you need something?" There is a double meaning in those words.  
  
"I'm just heading home." I raise a single eyebrow at him and smirk.  
  
"That's good to know." He purses his lips together to keep from smiling wider and turns his attention back to the file he's been studying.  
  
I turn and head down the hallway towards the locker room to collect my things. I know from experience that barring a phone call from the sheriff or a break in his current case, I can expect him on my doorstep in about an hour. I slow as I near the door to the locker room and try and tune my ears in to the conversation filtering out into the hallway. A smile plays at my lips as I realize it's Nick and Sara talking.  
  
"So, you don't want me to bring anything?" Sara's tone seems a bit unsure, but a little giddy all at the same time.  
  
"No, just yourself. I've got everything we need, and don't worry, I won't even have meat myself." Is it my imagination or is his drawl a bit thicker than normal?  
  
"You don't have to do that. I mean it's your house. You can eat whatever you want." Sara seems impressed, and if Nick's a smart man, he won't listen to her words, he'll read between the lines.  
  
"Well, today I don't want meat." I can tell he's got a big grin on his face and I'm silently cheering him for having Sara over for breakfast.  
  
"Are Warrick and Greg coming?" Sara seems very intent on knowing exactly what she's getting herself into and I think she just wants to clarify if she and Nick will be alone.  
  
"Uh, Greg has a date, good for him, and I don't know about Warrick." Nick replies with an obvious smile in his voice. I'm glad Greg has a date, otherwise, he would definitely be at Nick's, and if Warrick is a smart man, he will find a way to gracefully bow out.  
  
As much as I thought they needed a push, maybe they don't. I think I'll have to watch and listen for the next few days and see what happens. But for now, I need my things so I'm going to have to break up their conversation.  
  
Glancing at the pair as I enter the locker room, I could swear that Nick looks guilty as hell, but from the conversation I overheard, I know all it's about is breakfast; not really something to get embarrassed about. And there is that telltale blush on Sara's cheeks again.  
  
Part of me wants to just tell them to get it over with, but then we are talking about two of the slowest people I know when it comes to seeing what's right under their noses. Ok, besides Gil and I. 


	3. Chapter 3

You know, I saw something this evening when I pulled into the parking lot that brought a smile to my face. Not that I didn't already have a smile, because let me tell you, while my bug man might seem mild mannered, he is in reality quite a tiger. But I digress.  
  
I was sitting there in the parking lot trying to make sure that I didn't have any telltale signs of my off hours activities when I dropped something on the floor of my SUV. Why there seems to be a vacuum component to gravity when the law is applied inside of a vehicle is beyond me. Well, getting back to my point. I tossed my makeup bag on the front passenger seat, and unfortunately, it didn't stay on the seat, it tipped over and the entire contents cascaded onto the floor. So I leaned over, straining to try and reach my mascara and lipstick which had managed to roll under the seat. I'm not sure how long it took me to find everything and put it back in the bag, but it must have been quite a while.  
  
I say this because when I sat back up the sight before me was quite the pleasant surprise. Nick and Sara were standing near one of their vehicles, with the department issued SUVs, they all seem to look the same, anyway, back to the point. Nick and Sara were standing there and Nick reaches over and tucks Sara's hair behind her ear. A sweet gesture if I've ever seen one. But what came next is what really made me smile. He glanced around and then leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I guess breakfast went well.  
  
I don't think that either of them saw me and I waited a good five minutes after that before I exited my vehicle so as to not intrude on the moment. The last thing the two of them need is to get gun shy about each other when it seems that they've made so much progress all on their own. Of course since they've been openly flirting for over four years, it's about time. But who am I to judge? I've been friends with Gil for over fifteen and we've only recently woken up ourselves.  
  
I think I must have had an extra bounce in my step or something because as soon as I walked into the break room, three sets of eyes were on me. I raised my eyebrows cautiously. "What?"  
  
Warrick let out a low deep chuckle from behind his coffee cup and didn't say a word.  
  
Sara was smiling far too widely for just my entrance. At least in my opinion after what I'd witnessed in the parking lot. In any case, she too was sipping a cup of coffee and not saying a word.  
  
Nick on the other hand, was grinning widely, not unusual for him, but I think it had more to do with Sara than with me. In that slow easy drawl of his, which I'm sure could melt butter on the coldest day of the year, he finally spoke up. "You seem a little too happy tonight." There was so much in the simple little statement that I think I'd finally raised some suspicions in my coworkers minds.  
  
"Too happy." I deadpanned as I walked over toward the coffee machine. Damn I needed caffeine. I didn't really get very much sleep between the end of the last shift and now. Of course, that wasn't really my fault. I think someone was trying to set an endurance record since Lindsey wasn't around.  
  
Warrick chuckled again. "You have that look." I knew exactly what he meant, and there was probably some truth to it. Hell there was a lot of truth to it, but I wasn't about to spill anything.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." I smiled behind my freshly poured cup of coffee and tried to feign innocence. I'm sure that none of them were buying it by the looks on their faces, but then again, they can't prove anything.  
  
"Oh, good, you're all here." The tone in Gil's voice is a little too bright and as oblivious as he seems at the moment, he might as well have announced to all three of them that we're an item. The looks on all of their faces tell me that they've put the pieces together and come to their own conclusions. They just need evidence to back it up.  
  
I glance over at Gil and try and restrain a smile as he looks at everyone quizzically. When he looks at me, I simply raise a single eyebrow and I think he can tell that the lifetime of our secret is nearly up.  
  
"Did I miss something?" There is something amused about his tone, but the effect it has on the three younger members of our team is denial.  
  
"Uh, no." Nick is the first one to jump onto the denial bandwagon.  
  
"We were just saying that Catherine looks nice." Sara smiled at him widely, perhaps a little too widely, before she glanced at Warrick and Nick. "Weren't we, guys?"  
  
I resist the urge to chuckle. Sara is a terrible liar.  
  
Warrick gives Gil a meaningful stare. "Yeah, don't you think so, Gris?"  
  
Gil ignores him and looks at me appreciatively. Ok, now is not the time for my knees to go weak. That is a look that he's made a point not to give me at work. He smiles at me and there is clearly mischief in his eyes. "You do look nice today, Catherine."  
  
Ok, someone needs to put a stop to this so we can all get some work done. I'm sure somewhere in Vegas someone is creating a crime scene with my name on it. "Assignments?" I lift my coffee cup up to my lips to hide my smile.  
  
It's as if I've introduced a new idea. Gil smiles and then turns to the rest of the group and began to hand out assignment slips. "Warrick, you've got a B&E. Take Greg with you. Nick and Sara, DB in a crawl space. Catherine, you're with me." There is an amused twinkle in those eyes of his.  
  
I glanced over at Warrick and he's just shaking his head and chuckling as he gets up to go look for Greg. Nick and Sara seem to be trying to not look so obvious about looking at each other, but in reality, they really aren't fooling anyone. As they leave, I glance over at Gil. "I think they know."  
  
Gil smirks. "But they can't prove anything. Besides, Warrick is the only one who isn't distracted."  
  
I've shared my opinions about Nick and Sara with Gil and he agrees that it's about time the two of them did something about all that flirting. "And yet you keep putting them on cases together."  
  
"You don't approve?" Gil looks a bit surprised.  
  
"I didn't say that." I defend as I empty out the rest of my coffee in the sink.  
  
"They work well together." He explained.  
  
"I know." I smile at him and I think if anyone walked into the room at that moment there would be no denying that something was going on between us.  
  
"So do we." Gil looked pleased.  
  
I had to swallow my smile and try and concentrate on whatever case we were going to work on otherwise, there was no way I was going to be able to get through shift without pulling him into a dark corner and well, I think you get the general idea. "What are we working on?"  
  
I could swear that several things crossed his mind before he spoke a few seconds later. "Follow up from my case last night. I thought you might be able to provide a little insight. After that, paperwork."  
  
Since I've known him a long time, I can tell when he's feeding me a line of bull, and that's as thick as I've ever heard from him. "Follow up?" I'm sure my expression is a bit skeptical.  
  
He purses his lips together to hide his amusement. "I need your help to test a theory. It might take a little while."  
  
"Oh?" I smile at him and follow as he heads out of the break room and down the hall towards his office.  
  
I'm not sure exactly what he has in mind, but with the door locked and the blinds drawn, I've got a pretty good idea.  
  
I just hope the walls are soundproof. 


	4. Chapter 4

I have a theory that I'd like to expound upon. It seems to me that the newer and more expensive a particular blouse that I'm wearing is, the more likely I'm going to encounter a decomp or at the very least a pretty grisly crime scene. Tonight was no different. Here I am working solo on a decomp that seems to have been here for a while and I'm wearing a designer original.  
  
The last few nights I've worked with Gil, ok so we put in a few extra hours to compensate for the ones that we, uh, well, I think you get the idea. And just for future reference, know that office walls were not designed to be soundproof, at least to the extent that they've been tested recently. If I had any doubts about that, they were all erased by the expressions on the faces of a few lab techs as I walked by. I guess I should just be thankful that Hodges is on vacation.  
  
Anyway, back to this case I'm on. I think it's a reflection on our society today that someone can be living downstairs from someone else for years and never know their name, and yet at the first hint of too much noise, or a bad smell, they immediately call the police rather than try and get to know their neighbors. Not that it would necessarily have changed things for this poor man. The smell is what made the downstairs neighbor call the police, and what a smell it was.  
  
Some people, mostly people like Gil who considers himself a purist when it comes to forensics, would bemoan the use of Vicks vapor rub under the nose when investigating a crime scene like this one. I, however, disagree. I mean what's worse, trying to mask the smell of death, or throwing up and contaminating the crime scene? I'd have to say that throwing up would be far worse. I'm just glad that David has finally taken what's left of the body away. Warrick was supposed to meet me here, but he called and apparently the scene Nick and Sara are working is a huge mess. It started out being called in as a single homicide, but when they arrived, they found two more bodies, so here I am, working this one solo. I think it's a very good thing that Gil has another case he's working on. I don't think that I could concentrate on this one otherwise, and maybe it's a good thing that he can't see me wearing this blouse, which really was for his benefit.  
  
I'm curious to know about how much time outside of work Nick and Sara are spending together. The tone in Warrick's voice when he told me he was going to their scene implied that perhaps things had moved past a simple peck on the cheek, or at the very least, they've been staring at each other like a couple of dopey teenagers.  
  
I'm thankful that I'm pretty much done here. Unfortunately, this blouse is a casualty of the crime scene, but I don't think I'm going to be qualifying for victim's compensation to replace it.  
  
I stopped by the store to pick up some lemons on the way back to the lab. You'd think with the proximity this store is to the lab that the checkers would get used to CSIs buying bags of lemons, but it seems like every time, I get a curious stare. By the time I get back to the lab, shift is almost over and I think I have enough time to take a shower and dispose of this blouse before grabbing a cup of coffee and seeing if Gil is going to be here for a while or if he wants to meet me at my house.  
  
I cannot tell you how nice it is to get the smell of death off of your skin. I've changed into some fresh clothes and I feel like a new woman.  
  
As I step out of the shower room and into the locker room, I see a sight that stops me dead in my tracks and I quickly shut the door, hoping that neither one of them saw me. A smile spreads across my face and I let out a soft chuckle as I lean against the door for a moment. I'll open it again in a few moments, just to make sure that they're gone.  
  
Just as I suspected, the locker room is deserted when I emerge the second time and I stow my things in a duffel bag I keep in my locker and make my way out in the hall in search of Gil.  
  
I can't help it that a smile spreads across my face as I stop in his doorway. He glances up and he can't restrain his smile either. I'm not sure what I'm thinking, maybe I'm not thinking at all, but I push the door to close it and walk over to him as he stands up. I really don't like being apart from him, and I throw my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, our lips meeting in a soft passion infused kiss that I'm sure could leave me breathless.  
  
I say could because before I have the opportunity to have my oxygen supply depleted the door to his office swings open. Ok, so I didn't exactly hear it latch when I closed it. We break apart, apparently not fast enough to come face to face with Brass and Warrick; amused smirks etched on both of their faces.  
  
I glanced at Gil and he just smiles at me softly. "I guess the secret is out of the bag."  
  
I just nodded and smiled, turning around to face Warrick and Brass. The thing is, neither one of them seems to be all that surprised, so perhaps we didn't hide it as well as we thought we did.  
  
Brass flashes one of his sardonic smiles and quips. "You know they say, love is blind, but the neighbors ain't."  
  
Warrick just lets out a low chuckle. "Seems like there's a lot of this going around."  
  
I think back to the locker room and I smile. He's right, there is a lot of it going around. I step away from Gil and smile at the two men in the doorway. "I'm going to head home. I'll see all of you tonight." I glance back at Gil and raise a single eyebrow at him and I know that he knows that I'll be expecting him shortly.  
  
I turn and walk out of his office, winking at Warrick who chuckles again and make my way down the hallway towards the front entrance. I'm pretty sure that I'm getting a few looks from more lab techs and I think that the rumors about Gil and I have spread even to the dayshift. I'm fairly certain by this time tomorrow, everyone is going to know about that kiss.  
  
I drop my sunglasses down onto my nose and head towards my car. I'm glad the night is over and I'm looking forward to spending a little quality time with my bug man. As I near my car, I glance up and stop as a smile spreads across my face.  
  
There, a few parking slots away, are Nick and Sara, and they aren't just standing there. Apparently, what I'd witnessed in the locker room has moved to the parking lot, and they don't really seem intent on hiding it from anyone. The pair are engaged in a rather involved kiss and from all appearances, Sara doesn't really mind that Nick's got her pinned against the side of his Denali.  
  
I'm not sure if they sense that I'm watching, but they pull apart and glance in my direction. A smile breaks out across Nick's face and he lifts his hand in greeting. Sara has a huge smile on her face and she reaches up to turn his face to hers again for another lingering kiss before breaking apart and taking Nick's hand and propelling him towards the driver's door. He shakes his head and walks her around to the other side to help her in before practically skipping around to the driver's side again and climbing into the vehicle. He grins at me and waves again as they drive off together.  
  
I wave back and let out a chuckle. They really didn't seem to need a push after all.  
  
The End. 


End file.
